The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name Paloma. The new cultivar is a mutation of the Begonia hiemalis Rosalie. The new cultivar Paloma differs from Rosalie in respect of its bloom color. The cultivar Paloma has a tonality from a distance of white whereas the cultivar Rosalie has a tonality from a distance of peach to light orange.
The new cultivar was discovered in April, 1983 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Associates, Inc. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its long lasting, highly floriferous white bloom, short and compact plant form, vigorous growth and smooth texture. The new cultivar has a high tolerance to botrytis and powdery mildew.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of nine to ten weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).